Enterprises must regularly collaborate to carry out their operations. For example, enterprises may collaborate with respect to sourcing, design, production, and any other suitable activities. Despite the collaboration needs of enterprises and the sophistication of many electronic marketplace processes, previous techniques have been inadequate for many needs. For example, even if an enterprise knows the identities of other enterprises with which the enterprise may collaborate as to sourcing, design, production, or other activity, the enterprise may have no effective way of determining whether and to what extent another enterprise can be relied on as to the activity, has expertise and experience as to the activity, or otherwise can be expected to perform as to the activity. Although previous electronic marketplaces have provided limited buyer behavior analyses (e.g., buyer usually purchases nonfiction books) or simple supplier scorecarding (e.g., supplier has a three star rating), previous techniques have been inadequate to meet the needs of many more sophisticated marketplace participants.